vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
No Exit/Transcript
(In a secluded home somewhere outside of town, Damon and Enzo have holed up there. Drops of blood cover newspapers that still sit unopened on the front porch. Inside, they are holding a man hostage.) : Enzo'' (looking at a picture on a table of two lovers): You think they fell in love milking cows? : '''Damon: '''Probably. Then she became one. So he drank himself into oblivion -- she cheated with the pastor. : '''Enzo:' Just because you lost your true love doesn't mean you have to dump on others. : Damon: 'There's no love in there. Look at that picture, it's old! The milk maid's no where to be found -- it's just pathetic old farmer John. : '''Enzo: '''Manners! It's impolite to speak ill of our hosts. : '''Damon: '''I doubt he'll mind! ''(The man in the picture is lying dead on the floor) : '''Enzo: Please. Alright cranky. (looking at his phone) It's been almost 8 hours since you last fed. So I suppose that's about right. : Damon: '''Are you timing me? : '''Enzo: '''You feed on vampires now. I am a vampire. The only way to ensure my safety is to know how long you can last until your next fix. : '''Damon: '''Or, you can just leave. : '''Enzo: I don't abandon my friends, Damon. Besides, if you hadn't come with me to kill Doctor Wes, he wouldn't have stuck you with that nasty virus. (Suddenly, the dead man is revived. He jumps up and takes a big gasp of air) : Enzo: '''Ahh! Just in time. : '''Man ''(to Enzo):'' What did you do? What's happening? : Enzo: 'You died, but luckily you had my blood in your system, so when you drink this... ''(Enzo holds a blood bag up to the man) : 'Enzo: '''You'll feel much better. ''(Enzo force feeds him the contents of the blood bag) : 'Enzo: '''There you are. ''(He then grabs the bag out of Enzo's hand and starts chugging it) : '''Damon: '''Good boy. : '''Man: What was that? : Enzo: '''That was blood. You're a vampire, congratulations! : '''Man: '''I'm a what? : '''Enzo: '''I know, I know. It's overwhelming and Damon will explain more in a bit, but before he does, settle a bet. Your wife, where is she? : '''Man: '''Wait.. I drink blood now? : '''Enzo: '''Again, we'll explain everything. Where's your wife? : '''Man: '''She's gone... she left me years ago. : '''Damon: '''Pastor? Pastor? : '''Man: Pharmacist. : Enzo: '''Ahhhhhh! : '''Damon'' (making a celebratory gesture with his arm): Yes! I will take that as a win for me, not for you. ''(Damon vamps out and starts feeding on him until he slumps to the ground) : Enzo: 'Stop trying to scare me, Damon. I'm not leaving you. I'm the only friend you have left. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: ''(At the Salvatore house, Katherine and Stefan are lounging around, while Stefan quizzes her on history) : '''Stefan: '''Roman empire : '''Katherine: '''476 A.D. sacked by the goths : '''Stefan: Han Dynasty : Katherine: '220 A.D. : '''Stefan: '''Holy Roman Empire : '''Katherine: '''Not really an empire, but 1648 : '''Stefan: '''There goes your perfect score! : '''Katherine: '''What? No! That was right. : '''Stefan: '''No, no, no. The book says it was 1806 : '''Katherine: '''Okay, well 1806 may technically be right, but it was the Peace of Westphalia that truly ended the empire and that was in 1648, trust me.'' (Stefan looks a bit curious, if not confused, as to how Elena knows so much about the Roman Empire. After picking up on this, she tries to cover) : 'Katherine: '''I may have done a paper on the Holy Roman Empire in high school. : '''Stefan: '''Well if you want to pass the test I suggest you write down exactly what's in the textbook. ''(The doorbell rings) : 'Stefan: '''Oh, Caroline's here, I asked the sheriff to help me track down Damon. ''(Katherine tries to muster up some concern for Damon's well being, but she fails at being convincing) : 'Caroline: '''You were right. He's off the rails. This is from my mom. ''(Caroline hands Stefan some papers) : '''Stefan: Let me guess: missing persons and animal attacks? : Caroline: 'Check and check, but there's something else. All of the victims were found inside their homes without their head... and their skin was desiccated. : '''Stefan: '''Damon's feeding on vampires... ''(Stefan flips open the folder and looks at some of the crime scene images) : 'Stefan: '''I shouldn't have let him go. : '''Caroline: '''No. Uh uh. No, You are not turning Damon's roosting chickens into a Stefan Salvatore guilt trip. No one could've stopped him from going after Wes the other night. : '''Stefan: '''I guess Wes must have injected him with whatever he was going to give Elena that makes vampires feed on vampires. : '''Caroline: '''Ah. Good news, bad news. Bad news is that when this happened to Jesse, we had to kill him, but the good news is... I'm sorry, usually there's some good news. : '''Stefan: '''I have to find him. : '''Katherine: '''Well, I can come with you. : '''Caroline: '''Elena, hey! I didn't know that you were here. : '''Katherine: '''Well, Stefan has been helping me study. : '''Caroline: '''Oh. Stefan who doesn't go to college. : '''Katherine: '''Stefan, who's an expert in history. : '''Caroline: '''Uh-huh. ''(Caroline's phone rings) : '''Caroline (looking at the caller ID): It's Tyler. I haven't really spoken to him since the, um, incident. : Stefan: '''The incident? You mean the time when he almost killed you? : '''Caroline ''(picking up the phone): Hey. : '''Tyler: '''Hey. Have you talked to Matt? : '''Caroline: '''No. Why? : '''Tyler: '''Because it turns out that Nadia has been compelling him to forget things. ''(Katherine, who is standing behind Caroline, listening to the conversation overhears him. She quietly panics) : Tyler: '''Matt said he was going to avoid her, but I haven't heard from him. : '''Caroline: '''Do you think that he's in trouble? : '''Tyler: '''I think he hasn't been at home or work and his phone goes straight to voicemail. : '''Caroline: '''Okay. Well, I'll come right over.. : '''Tyler ''(interrupting Caroline):'' No. That's not why I called.. : Caroline: 'No, I know, I think that we can figure this out together. I'll see you soon. ''(They hang up the phone) : '''Katherine: Maybe I should come with you? : Caroline: '''No. No. You deal with Damon. We can handle this. Besides, it's time we move into the next phase of our post-break-up, pre-friendship relationship timeline. : '''Katherine: Okay. I'm going to stay out of that one. I'm going to get some clothes and you'll pick me up at my dorm? : Stefan: 'Sure. ''(Katherine leaves) : 'Stefan: '''The bad news is that Tyler hates you. The good news is..... hmmm : '''Caroline '(breaking into a smile): It'll be fine.. We both have weird ex-friend situations. : 'Stefan: '''We... there's nothing weird going on between me Elena and me. : '''Caroline: '''Come on, Stefan! First, she tells you she's going to fight to get Damon back and then she re-breaks up with him and now she's here, with you, her ex "studying." : '''Stefan: '''She's here with her friend studying without the implied quotes. : '''Caroline: '''Well, look, I'm just saying that Elena and Damon's break-up is messy and you are not messy. You're stable and sane and... : '''Stefan: '''I'm about to spend 12 hours in a car with her alone, so whatever she's feeling, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out. 'IN A DINER: : Katherine (to Nadia over the phone): What's going on with Matt? : Nadia: 'Nothing. : '''Katherine: '''Really? Because Goldilocks and the big bad wolf are meeting to pow wow about him as we speak. : '''Nadia: '''Fine. Matt found out about you. : '''Katherine: '''He what!? : '''Nadia: '''Tyler gave him vervain. : '''Katherine: '''Kill him. : '''Nadia: '''Katherine.. : '''Katherine: '''Kill him. Now. : '''Nadia: '''He doesn't need to die. The vervain will be out of his system soon and I've kept him out of sight for the last two days, so he hasn't told anyone. : '''Katherine: '''So, you two have just been tucked away, canoodling? : '''Nadia: '''I don't even know what that means. : '''Katherine: '''We all love Matt Donovan. Otherwise, he would've been dead a long time ago, but when it comes to keeping my new doppelgänger body a secret, no body is that important, but I am going out of town with Stefan, He wants to find Damon. : '''Nadia: '''I thought you wanted Damon out of the picture. : '''Katherine: '''I do, but I saw an opportunity to be alone with Stefan for a few days and well, I took it. : '''Nadia: '''And what happens when you get too close? Too comfortable. What happens when you slip up. Will you kill your precious Stefan too? : '''Katherine: '''Using my own words against me.. now that's a Petrova specialty. Take care of the Matt issue before I get back into town, or I'll do it myself. ''(Katherine, who has finished packing a bag for her trip with Stefan, ends the conversation with Nadia. She then chats with Matt as he finishes his meal) : '''Matt: It'll be fine. I just need to convince my friends I'm okay. I'll keep your secret. No one has to die. (Nadia goes to pick up a container of syrup for her meal. This causes Matt to tense up) : Nadia: 'Relax. I'm not going to syrup you to death. ''(Matt smiles awkwardly and exhales) : 'Nadia: '''What's canoodling? 'BACK IN THE FARMHOUSE: (After Damon killed the man in his home, he hums as he drags his corpse into a chair in the living room) : Enzo: 'I didn't realize you liked to play with dolls. : '''Damon: '''Well, my brother likes to make a big show-- set them up, put their heads back on and pretend like it didn't happen. I, on the other hand, couldn't give a crap. : '''Enzo: '''Well, we've got 8 hours until you need to feed again. I wonder, what New York's like these days. : '''Damon: '''Crowded. : '''Enzo: '''Perfect. Let's go. ''(Outside the house, voices are echoing) : 'Enzo: '''What is that? : '''Damon: '''It's the obnoxious theme song of the travelers. ''(Damon and Enzo go to leave, but they can't because the Travelers have put a boundary spell up. They are trapped) : 'Damon: '''Ahhh. No! ''(Damon keeps trying to leave, but Wes suddenly comes up to the door to face him) : 'Wes: '''As a man of science, I always considered magic a cheat. Turns out, I cheat. How's the appetite? : '''Damon: '''Funny you should ask, I was just craving a blond. : '''Wes: '''You're my patient zero, Damon. I couldn't let you ride off into the sunset without running a few tests. : '''Enzo: '''A few tests... : '''Wes: '''Well, one test. Now that you’re trapped with only one source of food, how long can you go before you feed on your best friend? ACT 2: 'GAS STATION: ' (On the road, Stefan and Katherine have stopped at a fill up joint. Katherine becomes frustrated when she has to exit the car through the window) : '''Katherine: '''You ever think about getting a new car? : '''Stefan: '''What are you talking about? This car is a classic. : '''Katherine: '''Yeah and so is the Wright brother's plane, but you don't see people still flying around in that thing, ''(Stefan begins to pump gas into the car) : 'Stefan: '''You know, uh, I appreciate you being here, but you didn't have to come. : '''Katherine: '''I told you, I'm doing this for you. Because you're still holding on to hope that maybe this is the time that Damon can be saved. : '''Stefan: '''and you don't think he can? Look. I know that he crossed the line with Jeremy, but, you know, he has crossed many lines before. : '''Katherine: '''You mean when he actually killed Jeremy. Yes, I recall. : '''Stefan: '''I'm just saying, you've never really closed him off like this before. : '''Katherine: '''I mean.. Obviously, I still care about Damon, I guess I got my hopes up too many times. I want off the emotional roller-coaster that is Damon's redemption. You know It's just, just, dizzying. Are you hungry because I'm just starving. : '''Stefan: '''Uhh. Sure. What do you want? : '''Katherine: '''Whatever you're having, with a lot more salt and maybe covered in chocolate. : '''Stefan: '''Coming right up. ''(Stefan goes inside the station and Katherine opens up the hood of the car and pulls one of the parts out, before tussling her hair and leaning up against the car in a sexy manner) 'FARMHOUSE: ' (After learning about the boundary spell, Damon throws a chair through the window to see if that exit has been sealed off.) : 'Enzo: '''Give it up mate. Those travelers sealed this whole place up tight. : '''Damon: '''The spell can't last forever. : '''Enzo: '''It doesn't need to. Wes only needs it to last 8 hours. Remember? Then he can come back inside and autopsy my mangled corpse. : '''Damon: '''You're pretty zen about all this. : '''Enzo: '''Did you forget everything I taught you in that cell? Calmer heads will always prevail. : '''Damon: '''Always the soldier. : '''Enzo: '''But you do have people we can call, like your brother or your ex. They can find Wes and threaten him, or maim him. Anything that doesn't involve your fangs on my neck. : '''Damon: '''My brother told me to leave and not come back. I'm not calling him. : '''Enzo: '''So my life is not worth your pride? : '''Damon: '''They won't come : '''Enzo: '''or they will and you might hurt them. You don't want to risk them, do you? Me, on the other hand... : '''Damon: '''I'm not going to feed on you. I'll find another way. 'THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: ' ''(Caroline is sitting in the Lockwood House. Tyler brings her a cup of coffee) : 'Caroline: '''Thank you. mm.. good coffee. ''(trying to break the tension) ''Although I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence. : '''Tyler: '''Nice try, but you don't take anything with silence. : '''Caroline: '''SO, Matt. Um, he's missing? : '''Tyler: '''He's not missing, he just hasn't been home for two days and he's not answering his phone. ''(With that, Matt finally comes home) : 'Caroline: '''Matt? : '''Matt: '''Caroline.. What are you doing here? : '''Tyler: '''Kind of wondering the same thing. Where the hell have you been? ''(Before he can answer, Nadia appears in the front door, but she's barred from entering the house without permission) : '''Nadia: Did I give you my sunglasses? Oh.. I thought you said they wouldn't be home. : Caroline: '''Okay, Rewind, start over. This whole time, you've been with Nadia? : '''Matt: It's a long story. Nadia, come on in. (She passes the threshold) 'AT THE GAS STATION: ' (Stefan is inspecting the inside of the hood of his car. He picks up the piece Katherine broke just before) : Stefan'' '(handing the piece to Katherine): Hey, can you hold this for a second? : 'Katherine: '''Yeah. : '''Stefan: '''Careful, there's grease on it. : '''Katherine: '''Oh. Okay. : '''Stefan: '''I have no idea how this hose ripped out, but we're not going to be able to go anywhere until I get a new one. ''(Katherine intentionally rubs the grease all over her) : 'Stefan: '''Ahh. I guess I'll see if that mechanic has a spare. ''(Stefan looks over to see that Katherine's shirt is covered in black grease) '' : '''Stefan: '''You weren't careful at all. : '''Katherine: '''What? What? ''(Katherine feigns surprise about the grease) : 'Katherine: '''Ohh! I love this shirt! : '''Stefan: '''You ''loved that shirt. : 'Katherine: '''Great. Awesome... That's just awesome. : '''Stefan: '''Now there's grease all over your face. : '''Katherine: '''UGH! Well, you've got all that engine stuff on you, and I clearly have to change. I saw a hotel, like, a couple streets down that way. Do you think we should get a room, so that we can shower while we're waiting for the car? : '''Stefan: '''No. I should probably stay here in case they finish early, but you can go. : '''Katherine: '''Give them your phone number. I assume that your phone does receive incoming calls, right? Or is it from the Han Dynasty, just like your car? : '''Stefan: '''That's funny. : '''Katherine: '''Will you grab my bag? : '''Stefan: '''Sure, Be right there. ACT 3: 'AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: ' ''(Matt pours himself a glass of alcohol to explain where he has been for the last two days) : '''Matt: I was on my way out of town and then there she was, sitting on the front steps, waiting for me. : Nadia: Subtlety's not my strong-suit. I felt bad about compelling him; and bad about snapping your neck. Again, subtlety. : Tyler: So why haven't you been answering your phone? : Matt: Uh... I lost it the first night. : Caroline: 'First night where? : '''Nadia: '''Atlantic City. I'd never been and neither had Matt. : '''Matt: '''One drink led to three and that led to five and.. uh.. the rest is kind of a blur. : '''Caroline: '''Yes because she's compelling you! : '''Matt: '''Caroline! I'm wearing vervain. (he holds up his arm and shows her his bracelet) She's not compelling me. ''(Caroline stands up and walks over to Matt and tries to compel him) : 'Caroline: '''Where have you been the last two days. : '''Matt: '''I told you, she's not compelling me. We're having fun. : '''Caroline: '''Fun? Oh come on! Just like the time when she buried you alive. WOOAHH. Pop open the champagne. : '''Nadia: '''I thought you said she'd be cool with us hanging out? : '''Caroline: '''and what the hell is that supposed to mean? ''(Nadia stands up to confront Caroline) : 'Matt: '''Uhh.. : '''Nadia: '''It means you've done nothing but judge Matt since he walked through that door, when everyone here knows that you're not exactly winning friends with your romantic choices. Isn't that right, Tyler? : '''Tyler: '''I don't want to be part of this. ''(Tyler leaves and Caroline follows him out into the hall) : 'Caroline: '''She's just trying to get under our skin to distract us. : '''Tyler: '''From what? This is Matt we're talking about. Did you forget that time he went to Europe with Rebekah after she ran his truck off the road? : '''Caroline: '''You're not seriously buying all of this? : '''Tyler: '''Hell of a lot easier to buy than other things that have happened. ''(Tyler ends the conversation and leaves the house through the front door) 'IN A HOTEL ROOM: ' (Katherine and Stefan enter a dingy-looking hotel room) : '''Stefan: (carrying all of Katherine's bags): What did you do, bring your entire closet? (Katherine laughs and goes to pour them both a drink from the minibar) : Katherine: 'Well, I didn't know how long we'd be gone, and let's be honest, Damon's spirals require a little more than an overnight bag. : '''Stefan: '''Hmm. We'll get him back. He's hurt, but he's not a lost cause. : '''Katherine: '''What makes you think that? : '''Stefan: '''Because I know what he's going through. : '''Katherine: '''What do you mean? : '''Stefan: '''You don't know what it's like being in love with you. You know, when you and I were together, every single atom in my body told me that it was the right thing, that we were a perfect fit. And that kind of love, it can change your whole life. And then when somebody who made you feel that way suddenly stops, the vacuum is just... : '''Katherine: '''I get it. They built a whole prophecy around it. : '''Stefan: '''He's not handling it right, but he's not gone. : '''Katherine: '''You need a refill. ''(Katherine reaches for the glass, but instead of taking it, her hang lingers over his hand, but he pulls away from her) : '''Stefan: uhh. I should go wash up. : Katherine: 'Okay. 'BACK AT THE FARMHOUSE: ''' ''(Night has fallen. Meaning several hours have passed since Damon last fed. Damon is subdued with heavy chains) '' : '''Enzo: '''Towing chains, farmer's best friend. In about an hour, mine. Take a seat. : '''Damon: '''They're not gonna to let us out of here until I kill you, or you kill me. : '''Enzo: '''Don't be dramatic. We'll work something out. : '''Damon: There's no cure, Enzo. Not for this. : Enzo: '''You've given it all of two days! That's what you do, isn't it?There's a problem, you run. You did it to me, you did it to your girl... : '''Damon: Because when I stay, I destroy things. (Enzo has finished putting the chain's around Damon. As one last measure, he uses a monkey wrench to tighten them up) : Enzo: 'We're not all as fragile as you think we are. ''(After locking him up, Enzo goes and picks up Damon's phone on the table) : '''Damon: What the hell are you doing? : Enzo: '''Calling for backup. : '''Damon: I thought I told you not to call them! : Enzo: And I told you your pride isn't worth either of our lives. (Enzo walks off to make the call, while Damon wrestles with the chains that are holding him back) 'BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM:' (Katherine looks through her bags until she hears a phone start buzzing. She plops down on the bed and rolls her eyes when she sees Damon's name on the caller ID) : Katherine (faking worry): Oh my god, Damon? : Enzo: '''Hello "Stefan". How wonderful to hear your beautiful, feminine voice. : '''Katherine: '''Enzo. What the hell do you want? : '''Enzo: '''I'm in a spot of trouble, actually. : '''Katherine: '''Where's Damon? : '''Enzo: '''Oh, he's here, salivating, about to chomp into my neck and feed until my head pops off in a grotesque but slightly comical fashion. : '''Katherine: '''Wes infected him? : '''Enzo: '''You know about the virus. Good. We could use a hand. Wes enlisted some of those singing witches and trapped us in the house. : '''Damon ''(trying to speak over Enzo, where Elena can hear him):'' Do Not. Come. Here. : Enzo: 'He doesn't want to risk feeding on you. That's sweet really, but you'll be fine. Besides, if he does feed on you, I have orders to kill him. : '''Katherine: '''Okay. Um, text me the address to my phone, and we'll be there as soon as we can. : '''Enzo: '''Fine. And, uh, Tick-tock. I managed to restrain him, but you know how persistent Damon can be when he wants something. : '''Katherine: '''We'll be there soon. ''(Katherine hangs up the phone) : '''Stefan (popping his head out of the bathroom door): ''You say something? : '''Katherine: '''No. Heh. ''(Katherine tosses the phone down across the bed and begins to plot her next move) 'IN THE FARM HOUSE:' (The time has finally come for Damon to feed. He thrashes violently, trying to break free of the chains) : Enzo: 'It'll be alright, mate. They'll come and we'll sort something out. : '''Damon: '''Or they'll come and I'll feed on them. : '''Enzo: ' Those are also options. As long as I live, I'm good. Joking! Kind of. ''(Suddenly, Enzo is shot through the shoulder. Blood starts gushing out of his wound. Yet another bullet heads his way. Wes and the travelers are standing outside the door, watching the scene unfold) '' : '''Enzo (to Wes): If you were aiming for my heart, you missed! : Dr. Wes Maxfield: 'Don't worry, I wasn't. The chains were a good idea. Now, I can see exactly how strong he becomes when enraged. ''(Damon completely obliterates the chains in mere moments) : 'Dr. Wes Maxfield: '''Conclusion: very strong. ''(Damon charges after Enzo and he responds by throwing him across the room. Damon, undetered, gets up and comes after him again) : 'Enzo: '''Boy, do I miss the indestructible Augustine cage right about now. ''(Damon rushes toward him and latches on to his neck. All the while, Wes and the travelers watch in silence) '' : '''Enzo: '''Damon, Stop! Damon, Stop! STOP! PLEASE, DAMON, STOP! ACT 4: 'IN THE FARMHOUSE: : Travelers: Osoarmavas ocre item otum et sine. : Enzo: ''(begging Damon to stop feeding on him): Damon, Stop! Stop, please! Damon! Aah! ''(Out of no where, Damon starts choking on Enzo's blood. He slinks to the floor and starts throwing up and gasping for air) : Enzo: 'What did you do to him?! : '''Dr. Wes Maxfield: '''My friends here raised the acidity in your blood. There must be some witchy explanation for it, but Damon's basically drinking hydrochloric acid. I suggest you leave before the spell wears off. : '''Enzo: '''And go where... With you? : '''Dr. Wes Maxfield: '''There's one more thing I need from you. Then I'll let you go for good. The other option is to stay in here with your cannibal friend and see how long you last. : '''Damon: '''Go Enzo! I tried to kill you, I'll do it again. : '''Enzo: '''No. : '''Damon: '''GO ,ENZO! ''(Enzo pauses for a moment, grabs his coat and leaves with Wes) 'IN THE HOTEL ROOM: ' (Katherine is taking a shower) : '''Stefan: ''(speaking over the running water): The car's done. ''(Katherine shuts off the faucet and grabs a towel) : Katherine: 'I'll be right there.(Katherine gets a mischievous idea) ''(Stefan starts to pack up Katherine's bags) : 'Katherine '(peeping out of the door): Hey uh will you grab me my shirt? It's, uh, the green one right on top : 'Stefan: '(Stefan starts to stare at Katherine) Yeah. Sure. (He gets the shirt and hands it to her) : 'Katherine: '''Thanks. ''(She leaves the door parted open while she removes her towel and runs her hands through her hair. Stefan looks a her for a while before turning his eyes away and continuing packing up. Once Katherine gets dressed, she comes up behind him and touches his shoulder. He turns around to look at her and she kisses him. After pulling away, he grabs her and kisses her again hesitantly. They do this once more, each time becoming more passionate) : 'Stefan '(pulling away): Wait, wait, wait. This is, uh, wrong. I mean, uh, You and Damon just split up. : 'Katherine: '''You don't have to, uh.. you're right. I'm, I'm sorry, I was just in, uh, a moment. I shouldn't have... : '''Stefan: '''Yeah. We have a long night ahead of us, so maybe we should just.. : '''Katherine: '''Yeah. Uh.. You know, why don't you go, uh, settle the bill and I'll finish packing. ''(Stefan leaves the room while Katherine smiles, before she picks up her phone and makes a call) : '''Katherine ''(to Nadia, on the phone): Who do you think Stefan loves more: Damon, or Elena? : '''Nadia: '''Why are you calling me? ''(Nadia and Matt are still at the Lockwood house, biding their time until the vervain leaves his system and she can compel him to forget what he knows about Katherine and Elena) : Katherine: 'Damon has been infected by the ripper virus and i know exactly where he is, so f I can get Damon to attack me, the only way to save me would to be for Stefan to kill him : '''Nadia: '''You want to make Stefan kill his brother? Dark. Even for you. : '''Katherine: '''Thank you. So, how goes it with Matty-blue-eyes? Dead yet? : '''Nadia: '''Still working on it. Good luck with your plan to win Stefan's love. ''(They hang up the phone and Matt confronts Nadia about Katherine's plan) : 'Matt: '''So. I'm curious, we've spent a couple of days together now... : '''Nadia: '...canoodling : 'Matt: '''Canoodling. Exactly. It seems like you went through all this trouble to save your Mom, but she only seems interested in Stefan. : '''Nadia: '''It's Katherine. I didn't expect mother-daughter boozy brunches. : '''Matt: '''Yeah, but you did expect something : '''Nadia: '''Are you going to play a card, or what? : '''Matt: '''Look, I've been where you are. My mom use to disappear for weeks at a time and then show up one day out of the blue and pretend like nothing happened. Before you know it, I'd be at the stove, making her a grilled cheese. : '''Nadia: '''This isn't like that. : '''Matt: '''Isn't it? She decides when you're worth it, on her watch, but guess what, you're never going to be as interesting as the next guy she wants to sleep with. : '''Nadia: '''Matt.. you'd say anything to help Elena. I'm not an idiot. : '''Matt: '''You are if you think Katherine's going to choose you. She's not. : '''Nadia: '''Do you know why you find yourself making all those sandwiches? Because the second your mom walked back into your life, you forgot all of those horrible things that she did because at the end of the day, she's still your mom and you love her. ''(Nadia puts down her cards and gets up to test Matt's blood for vervain) : 'Nadia: '''Give me your wrist ''(Matt complies. She tastes his blood and smiles) : 'Nadia: '''The vervain is gone. Our fun is over. ''(Nadia turns around, but Matt grabs her arm) : 'Matt: '''Wait.. Since I'm going to forget this anyway... ''(Matt kisses Nadia) : 'Nadia: '''What was that for? : '''Matt: '''Thank you. If I'm going to be threatened and held against my will, I can think of worse scenarios. ''(Nadia kisses Matt this time. They lay down on a coffee table and continue to kiss. Meanwhile, Matt pulls out his cell phone and tries warning Caroline about Katherine, but Nadia stops him before he can get the whole message out) : '''Nadia: '''What the hell? ACT 5: : '''Matt: '''What'd you expect? Elena's my best friend. I'll always protect her. : '''Nadia:'' (putting on her jacket): It just sucks. You were the only decent person in this town. : '''Matt: '''And I still am. And so are you. You could've killed me this morning and you didn't. You're not like her and you know it. ''(Nadia still looks very angry, but instead of attacking him, she gets up in his face and looks into his eyes) : Nadia: ''(compelling Matt): Forget everything you're not supposed to know. We partied, we slept together, then I left. Goodbye. ''(Nadia goes to leave the Lockwood house, but Caroline blocks her exit way) : Caroline: 'Going somewhere? : '''Nadia: '''Actually, I am and you're in my way. ''(Matt hears the commotion and comes out. Caroline sees him) : 'Caroline: '''Matt! Are you okay? : '''Matt: '''Yeah. Why? What's going on in here? : '''Caroline: '''You texted me from Nadia's phone. ''(Matt looks at her blankly) : 'Caroline '(to Nadia): So, you compelled him again. : 'Nadia: '''and they say blondes are dumb. ''(Caroline vamps out and pushes Nadia up against the wall, choking her) : 'Caroline: '''What are you doing to him! Tell me! ''(Nadia fights back, forcing Caroline against the wall instead) '' : '''Matt: '''Nadia STOP! : '''Nadia: '''You might not remember, Matt, but this is your fault. Trust me. ''(Suddenly, Tyler comes into the house and pulls Nadia off from Caroline. He gets her down onto the ground and holds her down) : 'Tyler: '''Young hybrid beats old vampire all the time. ''(They wrestle around on the ground. Tyler starts snipping at her with his fangs ejected. She finally punches him in the face and speeds out of the house) : '''Matt: '''Wait a second... Does anyone want to tell me how this is my fault?! '''IN THE FARM HOUSE: (After Enzo left, Damon remains in the house alone until Katherine and Stefan arrive) : Damon: ''(seeing Katherine, in Elena's body, standing at the door): Elena. Don't. Do not. ''(Katherine doesn't listen and continues taking a step into the house) : Damon: 'I said don't! ''(Stefan now stands at the door as well) : 'Damon: '''If you come in here, you ain't coming out. : '''Stefan: '''What exactly happened in here? : '''Damon: '''I wanted revenge. I got stuck with a vampire virus.. almost killed my last friend.. Typical Damon. : '''Katherine: '''Enzo texted me the address here. Damon, we're here to help you. : '''Damon: '''You can't help me! I feed on vampires now. You're both vampires. Do yourselves a favor and leave. : '''Stefan: '''Well, that's not going to happen. ''(Damon charges at both of them, but before he can do that, he is stopped by the boundary spell) : '''Damon: (the veins are appearing under his eyes): Stay back! : Stefan: 'I'm not afraid of you, Damon ''(Damon seems a bit confused and annoyed by this. He turns his back to them and says nothing while Katherine, with her mind still set on forcing Stefan to kill Damon, enters the house despite his warnings. ) : '''Katherine: '''Neither am I. : '''Damon: (seeing that she has come inside): No. No No. (Damon tries to force Katherine back out of the house, but the spell is still in effect) : Damon: 'You gotta get out ''(He tries harder, but to no avail) : 'Damon: '''What the hell is wrong with you! : '''Katherine: '''I'm proving to you that you're not a lost cause, Damon. ''(Stefan steps inside, while Katherine picks up a jagged piece of glass from the ground) : 'Damon: '''Elena! ''(Katherine cuts a small wound on her hand and holds it up to Damon) : 'Katherine: '''See. ''(Damon turns his back to her and tries fighting the urge to feed on her) : 'Katherine: '''Damon. You can resist this... you can do it. Why? Because you love me and that love is stronger than any craving : '''Damon: '''Get away from me, Elena. ''(Stefan, seeing how Damon is cracking, tries to get Katherine to back down) : '''Stefan: Elena, he's going to feed... : Katherine: 'No. No. He's not going to. He's not going to.. You can do this Damon (Katherine puts her hand on Damn's shoulders and tries to get him to turn around) : '''Katherine: '''There you go. Turn around. (Damon finally does turn around and looks at her) : '''Katherine: '''There you go (Damon, no longer able to fight it, attacks Katherine and starts feeding on her. Stefan instantly charges after him and tries to pull him off her) : '''Stefan: '''Damon, STOP! ''(He continues trying, but he is unsuccessful at getting Damon to stop) : 'Stefan: '''Damon, Let go of her. Let go of her! LET GO! ''(Katherine kicks a wooden stake toward Stefan, hoping he'll kill Damon with it. Stefan sees it, but doesn't pick it up) : 'Katherine: '''He's going to kill me! ''(Instead of picking the stake up, he picks up another shard of glass and cuts himself with it, hoping to pull Damon's attention from Katherine to himself) '' : '''Stefan: '''Here. Damon, look over here. Do you smell that? Feed on me, not on her. ''(He finally lets go of Katherine) : 'Stefan: '''That's good. Feed on me. Feed on me ''(Damon reluctantly goes to bite Stefan, but before he can break skin, Stefan snaps his neck) ACT 6: '''AT THE LOCKWOOD HOUSE: (Tyler is picking up some papers that Nadia and Matt spilled on the floor) : Caroline (entering the room): Well, the only thing that Matt remembers is that they slept together. : Tyler: 'Well. ''(Tyler stands up and they make eye contact. Caroline gives him a half smile) : '''Caroline ''(turning to leave):'' So.. : Tyler: 'Car. I never said sorry. I was pissed, but no excuses, okay? : '''Caroline: '''Look. We can get past this together. Okay. I just want us to be good again, you know? : '''Tyler: '''I said I was sorry. I didn't say I was past it. : '''Caroline: '''Of course. Obviously. I mean, Rome wasn't built in a day. : '''Tyler: '''How evolved do you think I am? You slept with Klaus. You slept with the guy that killed my mom. What's the fair amount of time for me to get past that? A week? A month? Tell me, what sounds right to you? : '''Caroline: '''Okay. You made your point. : '''Tyler: '''Look. I'm not trying to be a dick, but the idea of us being good... It's not gonna happen. : '''Caroline: '''Understood. ''(Caroline leaves) 'AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' (Stefan has Damon locked up in the cellar. Damon wakes up in pain to see Stefan staring at him from the doorway) : 'Damon: '''Ahh. I know you can't help yourself, but if you bring home a rabid animal, you're gonna get bit. Ahg. : '''Stefan: '''I never should've told you to leave. : '''Damon: '''I'm going to kill you, Stefan. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but at some point, I'm going to rip open your throat and you're going to die. : '''Stefan: '''Ah. Come on, Damon. You think I'm afraid of a ripper? Who do you think invented the word? You know that feeling you get when you're around vampire blood? That burning in your veins.. I feel that on a daily basis and there's a way to control it. : '''Damon: '''and let me guess, it would bring you no greater pleasure than to teach me. : '''Stefan: '''No. That's a good guess, but right now, I'm going to go get you a little bit more vervain and then I'm going to go get another drink and let you think about what a royal pain in the ass you've been lately. You're my brother, I'm not going to give up on you. I never will. : '''Damon: '''She has. : '''Stefan: '''You're talking about Elena? : '''Damon: '''Mhmm. : '''Stefan: '''She practically got herself killed to prove a point today. : '''Damon: '''Do you remember the vampire ripper, Jesse? When he attacked me, Elena had to kill him, but if there was the slightest chance that there was another way to stop him, she would've taken it. : '''Stefan: '''Yeah. so. : '''Damon: '''She knew it would be impossible for me to resist her blood and then she just kicked you a stake and essentially told you to kill me. : '''Stefan: '''So, what are you saying? Are you saying that Elena wanted me to kill you? : '''Damon: '''You gotta another excuse? ''(Stefan takes a moment to contemplate his question, before he leaves and shuts the door behind him) : 'Damon: '''That's what I thought. '''AT A DINER: ' (After coming back with Stefan, Katherine meets a sulking Nadia at the diner she visited earlier that day) : 'Katherine: '''So. I could use a steak. : '''Nadia: '''You're chipper. That must mean Damon is dead. : '''Katherine: '''Not exactly. In fact, he continues to be the bane of my existence, but Stefan and I had a moment. Don't worry. I'll keep the details to myself, but it definitely reaffirms his feelings for Elena. I.e. me. So it's only a matter of time. : '''Nadia: '''Sounds like you're going to get everything you want. : '''Katherine: '''Of course I will -- assuming you took care of the Matt situation, : '''Nadia: '''Your secret is safe. : '''Katherine: '''Perfect. So, I'm in a really good mood right now, which means I really don't feel like worrying about whatever's making you mopey. ''(Katherine raises her hand up, summoning a waitress to take her order) : 'Nadia: '''You won't have to worry about me for much longer. : '''Katherine: '''What's that supposed to mean? : '''Nadia: '''Tyler Lockwood bit me. ''(Nadia raises her arm up and shows Katherine a gruesome wound on her arm) 'AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ' (Caroline is standing in front of the fireplace) : 'Stefan: '''Hey. When'd you get here? : '''Caroline: '''Ahh.. About one and half of these ago. ''(She shakes her glass a little bit, causing the ice cubes to jingle) : 'Stefan: '''Hmm... : '''Caroline: '''You were right. I brought this on myself. I knew the Klaus thing was gonna come with consequences. Guess now I just have to deal with it and learn from my mistakes. : '''Stefan: '''Glad I could help. So, did you find Matt? : '''Caroline: '''Yes, and Tyler was right. Nadia's been compelling him to forget things. : '''Stefan: '''What do you mean? What kind of things? : '''Caroline: '''Who knows? He tried to message me, but Nadia stopped him. ''(Caroline shows Stefan Matt's text message) : 'Caroline: '"Help. K" was all I got. : 'Stefan: '''Huh. ''(She takes the phone back) : '''Caroline: '''So... You and Elena. What's the verdict? : '''Stefan: '''Um, well, the verdict is... she's acting strange. She kissed me. : '''Caroline: '''Excuse me? : '''Stefan: '''Yeah. My car broke down, so we got a hotel room so she could shower and... : '''Caroline: '''Woah, woah, woah, woah. You guys got a hotel room? With a shower? : '''Stefan: '''Yeah, but it wasn't like that.. I mean, I stopped it, obviously. I couldn't do it to Damon. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah, but she could?! I just.. I don't get it. She knows that this would destroy him, what does... what is she doing? : '''Stefan: '''That's what I mean, it's like she's given up on Damon; and he thinks that she was trying to get me to kill him tonight. : '''Caroline: '''No. I mean, she may be mad at him, but she would never want him dead. : '''Stefan: '''Unless... Matt texted you "help. K" before Nadia stopped him. "K", as in Katherine. And when Katherine was dying, Nadia figured out a way to put Katherine's spirit inside Nadia's body. : '''Caroline: '''Yeah, but that didn't happen because Katherine had a change of heart. No... No. You don't think that... It's impossible that she'd be... We would have noticed! It's Elena. We know her... Oh my God... '''END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five